Absurd Wish
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Besok tanggal tujuh Juli, dan anak-anak Nekoma membuat permintaan. Lev memiliki dua, sedangkan Kuroo hanya membolehkan satu. Mana yang akan ia pilih? LevYaku. Nekoma.


Besok adalah tanggal tujuh Juli, masuk minggu pertama musim panas. Awal-awal masa liburan, sesi pembukaan latihan tambahan. Tentu saja semua itu juga dirasakan anak-anak kota tercinta kita, klub voli putra SMA Nekoma.

Dengan semangat berlebih, Kuroo Tetsurou, sang kapten yang—kata Hinata—berkepala ayam meletakkan sebuah sebuah pohon kecil di atas _bench_, tepat di samping Shibayama. Pohon tersebut merupakan pohon buatan beranting banyak, dengan kertas-kertas jimat digantungkan di setiap ujung dahan.

"Nah," ucap Kuroo, mengumpulkan seluruh anggota timnya. "Besok adalah tanggal tujuh Juli, Hari Tanabata. Tulis permohonan kalian di balik kertas-kertas jimat itu, lalu kita antar ke kuil bersama-sama," jelasnya singkat sembari mengeluarkan beberapa pena. Anak-anak Nekoma segera mengambil pena tersebut dari tangan Kuroo, sebelum kemudian langsung mengarah ke pohon permohonan bawaan sang kapten.

Yang paling semangat tentu saja si blasteran Rusia, Haiba Lev. Bak anak autis, anggota Nekoma paling tinggi itu berjingkrak riang menuju pohon kecil di atas _bench_. Ia mengambil satu kertas jimat, satu waktu terdiam. "Kuroo-san, boleh aku membuat dua permohonan?" kepala helai platina itu menghadap kepada kaptennya.

Kuroo tersenyum sadis, seperti ekspresinya ketika memberikan latihan tambahan neraka. "Tidak boleh. Satu orang hanya boleh mengisi satu kertas jimat dan satu permohonan, sudah pas sesuai jumlah anggota kita sekaligus dua pelatih," sahutnya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan. Lev merengut.

"Tapi, aku punya dua permohonan dan dua-duanya sangat penting," protesnya menekuk wajah. Cemberut seperti anak-anak. Di saat anggota lainnya sudah menggantungkan kalimat permohonan mereka, Haiba Lev belum menulis apa pun.

Kuroo? Oh, dia sudah duluan, dong. Tuh, jimat permohonannya digantung di cabang paling atas.

Menghela napas, kapten Nekoma itu mendadak mendapat pencerahan. "Kalau begitu, buat permohonan yang benar-benar sangat kau inginkan. Yang mustahil didapat!" ia memberi saran. Senyum sadisnya masih bertengger—kali ini lebih mirip seringai mesum—terlihat sangat menyebalkan kalau dilihat pakai mata Tsukishima.

Di lain pihak, Lev terlihat berapi-api. "Woooh! Kuroo-san memang hebat! Baiklah kalau begitu! Terima kasih, Kuroo-san!" dengan bodohnya ia terima mentah-mentah saran dari kapten _absurd_-nya itu. Cepat-cepat ia membalikkan kertas jimat, lalu menuliskan sebuah kalimat.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Absurd Wish**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Haikyuu! (C) Furudate Haruichi**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Nyerempet BL, agak ooc, mungkin ada typo, tidak sesuai selera silakan tinggalkan**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Tepat pukul sembilan, sebuah bus terparkir di depan gerbang SMA Nekoma. Hari ini mereka akan pergi ke Miyagi, ada latihan tanding dengan SMA Karasuno. Tumben sekali pakai bus, biasanya mereka naik kereta, berhubung mereka tidak akan menginap seperti sebelumnya.

"Karena latih tanding sebelumnya kita tanding sampai tiga kali, jadi terlambat naik kereta dan terpaksa kembali bermalam di penginapan," kata Kuroo tegas, ketika ditanya kenapa mereka menyewa bus dan memutuskan untuk membuang dua pilihan; pinjam bus sekolah atau naik kereta.

Kuroo memperhatikan seluruh anggotanya, sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul—

"Hm? Mana Yaku?"

—oh, belum rupanya. Masih ada satu orang lagi; Yaku Morisuke, libero utama, belum hadir.

Semua beralih pandang, kebanyakan sedikit menunduk, sebab bagaimanapun, sang libero kelas tiga memang salah satu anggota termungil mereka selain Kenma. Hampir dilanda kepanikan, anak-anak klub voli putra SMA Nekoma berwas wes wos sembari memasang wajah gelisah.

Pelatih Nekomata menepuk tangannya satu kali, menyuruh anak didiknya untuk diam. "Tenang dulu, semuanya. Kenapa kalian tidak coba hubungi Yaku? Kenma, kau pasti memiliki nomor ponselnya, kan? Mengingat hanya kau yang selalu bawa ponsel kemana pun."

Kenma mengerjap, tatkala mengangguk satu kali. Dia memang hobi nyasar jadi harus selalu bawa ponsel agar mudah dihubungi. Dibukanya ransel putih yang ia bawa, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda pipih berwarna putih. Tangannya menggeser-geser layar, sebelum menekannya satu kali lalu mendekatkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinga.

—_tuut tuuut—_

"Tersambung," gumam pemuda pirang hitam itu tanpa sadar. Seluruh anggota menguping. Kuroo sudah siap dengan kata-kata keheranannya—karena biasanya Yaku tak pernah terlambat bahkan hanya untuk berlatih tanding.

—_tuuut tuuut tuuut—_

Tak ada jawaban. Yamamoto sudah menyiapkan kalimat ejekan kecil—karena biasanya dialah yang selalu terlambat dan Yakulah yang akan memarahinya.

—_tuuut tuuut tuuut— _

Sama, tidak ada jawaban. Lev sudah menunggu dengan kalimat kekhawatiran—karena senior teman berlatihnya itu akan benar-benar sangat ia butuhkan saat mereka pemanasan nanti.

—_tuuut tuuut tuuut— _

Masih, tak ada jawaban. Shibayama selaku libero cadangan menyiapkan kalimat normal—karena kata-kata persiapan teman-temannya tidak ada yang waras.

Dering ke- entah berapa- kali, tetap tidak ada yang mengangkat. Aneh, biasanya Yaku tak sulit dihubungi meski ia sedang terlelap sekalipun. Apa Yaku benar-benar terlambat? Sedang benar-benar sibuk? Atau sesuatu terjadi padanya?

Hmm, tidak mungkin, kan? Yaku bukan Lev yang hiperaktif dan terlalu jujur sehingga sering membuat masalah.

Err... tapi bencana juga bisa datang kapan pun dan di mana pun. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Yaku terjebak macet, hujan lokal, dan sebagainya.

"OEEE!"

Seluruh manusia berjulukan kucing dewasa itu terlonjak. Bagaimana tidak, itu suara tangisan yang luar biasa keras. Dari jenis tangisannya, mungkin itu tangisan bayi. "Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan suara tangisan itu. Mungkin ibunya sedang sibuk jadi dia minta perhatian," Kuroo mencoba membuat anggotanya fokus kembali pada ponsel Kenma.

"OEEE!"

Sebisa mungkin mereka berusaha mengabaikan suara tangis itu, sebisa mungkin juga bayi tadi menangis semakin keras. Itu anak ibunya kemana, sih? Masa dia tidak dengar suara tangis anaknya sekeras itu?

"OEEE!"

Baiklah, ini mulai mengganggu. Di saat masalah anggota mereka yang tak ada kabar, masalah lain muncul. Tangisan bayi itu semakin lama semakin keras, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengarnya sama sekali kecuali para kucing kota ini.

Menahan kesal—karena tidak mungkin teriak-teriak menegur bayi, tak ada gunanya—dengan muka sok tenang, Kuroo mencari asal suara tangisan bayi itu. Sepertinya tidak jauh, dan mungkin saja bayi itu—

"Teman-teman, coba lihat kemari."

—berada tepat di belakang bus yang akan ditumpangi klub voli putra Nekoma.

Kumpulan _jersey_ merah cerah bergerombol di belakang bus, penasaran. Setumpuk gundukan berwarna sama dengan jaket klub mereka terlihat tergeletak begitu saja di jalanan, menutupi sebongkah tubuh mungil yang menjadi objek kekacauan sedari tadi.

Itu bayi.

Bayi dengan _jersey_ merah yang tampak sangat kebesaran.

Bayi dengan rambut cokelat muda terang dan tubuhnya terbungkus seragam libero nomor punggung tiga klub voli putra SMA Nekoma yang benar-benar kebesaran. Matanya memerah karena menangis, pipi dan hidungnya mengalami hal yang sama, isakannya tertahan, seperti berusaha menahan tangis yang hampir pecah lagi.

Sebentar, jangan bilang kalau bayi ini—

"YAKU/-_SAN_?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Baiklah, ini mustahil. Benar-benar mustahil. Benar-benar sangat-sangat mustahil. Bagaimana caranya Yaku Morisuke, kelas tiga SMA, seratus enam puluh lima senti, berubah menjadi bayi sekitaran enam bulan dengan panjang hanya lima puluhan senti? Atau anak yang sedang digendong Shibayama ini adalah adik Yaku yang kebetulan mirip sekali dengannya?

Rasanya tidak, bagaimana caranya bayi memakai pakaian orang dewasa selengkap itu? Bagaimana caranya dia merangkak dari rumah sampai ke SMA Nekoma? Meski bisa dipikir kalau Yaku sengaja mengejutkan kawan-kawannya, iseng yang seperti itu sudah kelewatan.

Dan kalau dipikir lagi, yang bersangkutan juga tidak hadir sama sekali.

Bisa dipastikan, bayi itu adalah Yaku. Yaku Morisuke. Walaupun kedengarannya mustahil.

Kini bayi tersebut hanya memperhatikan pemandangan dari jendela bus. Sama sekali tidak bergerak. Seakan mengerti kalau ia bergerak, maka Shibayama yang menggendongnya juga yang lain akan kerepotan, melihat mereka sedang berada di dalam bus yang berjalan.

Hmm, bisa disimpulkan kalau Yaku hanya berubah secara fisik menjadi bayi. Mental dan pikirannya tidak ada yang berubah. Setidaknya dia masih bisa berpikir meski tak bisa bicara.

"Err, itu anak siapa, Kuroo?" tanya Daichi, kapten Karasuno, ketika rival abadinya dari sekolah rival abadi sekolahnya pula, baru saja sampai di depan gerbang SMA Karasuno. Kali ini bayi Yaku tidak bersama Shibayama, ia sudah dipindahtangankan kepada Inuoka karena libero cadangan itu tangannya sudah pegal.

Kapten Nekoma itu tersenyum lawak, dibilang kecut salah dibilang pahit salah dibilang kesal pun salah. Pada akhirnya bibirnya membentuk senyuman tak jelas yang sulit diprediksi seperti apa perasaannya sekarang. "O-oh... dia Yaku yang tubuhnya jadi kecil," merasa kalau berbohong pun percuma, Kuroo memutuskan untuk jujur saja, walaupun nanti anggota rivalnya—terutama Sugawara, yang merupakan teman terdekat Yaku di Karasuno—tidak ada yang percaya.

"HAA?" adalah respon pertama yang diberikan anak-anak gagak itu. Mereka semua saling pandang, sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegangi perut. Bahkan ada yang berguling-guling di tanah seperti Nishinoya dan Tanaka.

Yamamoto menekuk mukanya, kesal. "Apa-apaan kalian menertawakan kami? Itu kejadian sebenarnya, tahu!" teriaknya dengan alis menukik. Hampir saja mau menghajar anak-anak Karasuno kalau tidak dihadang Kuroo.

Di tangan Inuoka, bayi Yaku melompat-lompat. Jemari mungilnya yang montok dan lucu menunjuk ke arah seseorang, dari Karasuno. "Ada apa, Yaku-san?" Inuoka bertanya dengan sedikit keras, Yaku benar-benar lincah. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau Hinata yang jadi bayi lalu melompat-lompat seperti ini.

Matanya lalu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk seniornya—versi bayi—itu. Seseorang dengan rambut kelabu dan mata cokelat beraura keibuan, Sugawara Koushi. "Yaku-san ingin bersama Sugawara-san?" bayi mungil itu mengangguk gembira, Inuoka membawanya kepada _setter_ kelas tiga Karasuno.

Mengerjap, pemuda yang dijuluki Mama Karasuno itu segera mengerti, lantas mengambil bayi Yaku dari gendongan rival Hinata di Nekoma tanpa aba-aba. "Biar aku yang mengurus Yaku, kalian semua silakan masuk ke _gym_ kami," ucapnya sambil pasang senyum secerah mentari, Inuoka menghela napas lega.

'Benar-benar seorang ibu...' batin kompak seluruh manusia yang ada di sana, kecuali yang dibicarakan.

Sementara semua orang memandangi Sugawara yang baru saja bermain dengan bayi Yaku, Lev menunduk sendiri di samping bus. Sangat tidak biasa, mengingat bahwa dialah yang paling bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan teman sebangsa setanah air, Hinata.

"Kau kenapa, Lev?" tanya Shibayama, libero cadangan Nekoma yang pemalu. Ia hampir saja meninggalkan Lev kalau tidak melihat pemuda jangkung itu terdiam sendirian. Matanya sangat sayu dengan air muka yang terlihat sedih.

Menggeleng perlahan, Lev mengikuti langkah kaki semua rekan timnya untuk masuk ke dalam lingkungan SMA Karasuno. Mengabaikan Shibayama yang menatapnya heran. "Tumben sekali, apa jangan-jangan karena tidak ada yang menemaninya berlatih?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dalam pangkuan Sugawara, bayi Yaku sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan untuk duduk dengan manis. Ketika bola melambung di wilayah net Nekoma, tubuhnya melompat-lompat heboh. Seperti penonton yang sedang menyaksikan saat-saat genting pertandingan. Sang mama Karasuno itu sampai kewalahan menahan si mungil Yaku agar tidak terjatuh.

Haiba Lev memandangi kedua mama dari tim berbeda itu intens. "Lev, _cover_!" sementara di samping sana Yamamoto berteriak. Masih termenung, tak butuh waktu lama bagi si setengah Rusia untuk tersadar—

DUAK

—ternyata tidak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lev?" Inuoka berseru khawatir. Seluruh pemain baik dari Nekoma maupun Karasuno menghampiri pemuda tertinggi di antara mereka itu. Haiba Lev terbaring, dengan muka luar biasa merah bekas cap bola.

Tanaka terkikik bersama Nishinoya. "Aku jadi teringat Hinata saat melawan orang-orang dari asosiasi," yang tawanya tak berlangsung lama karena sang papa Karasuno, Daichi, sudah menggetok kepala mereka.

Di _bench_ Karasuno, Yaku mencondongkan tubuhnya, sambil melompat-lompat. Seakan ia berkata ingin pergi menghampiri Lev seperti yang teman-temannya lakukan. "Woa! Sabar, Yaku! Baiklah, kita ke sana melihat keadaan Haiba," setelah kewalahan menahan lompatan sang—tadinya—libero Nekoma, pemuda itu berdiri, sembari membawa Yaku dengan satu tangannya.

Sugawara menghampiri bocah-bocah SMA berseragam serba merah di _bench_ sebelah. Awalnya anggota Nekoma terlihat agak kaget dengan kedatangan sang mama Karasuno yang _notabene_ adalah anggota tim lawan, namun ketika mereka mendapati ada Yaku di kepitan tangannya, mereka tersenyum maklum.

Di lain pihak, Lev yang dihampiri malah menghindar. Menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Yaku yang semakin mendekatinya dengan bantuan Sugawara. Tubuhnya berbalik tanpa sadar, secara tak sengaja membuat senior bayinya itu memasang wajah murung.

Naluri ibu Sugawara segera bangkit, ia memutuskan untuk membawa kembali Yaku ke _bench_ Karasuno. "Tak apa-apa, Yaku. Setelah pertandingan Haiba akan baik-baik saja," hiburnya, mengelus surai kecokelatan bayi yang sebenarnya seumuran dengannya tersebut.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan. Sama seperti tadi, Lev sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Ia hanya termenung bahkan saat Hinata meneriakinya karena kesal. Pandangannya tak fokus, layaknya orang depresi karena patah hati. Dengan terpaksa Nekoma ambil _time out_ padahal baru set pertama.

Kesal, Kuroo menjitak kepala platina milik si blasteran Rusia. "Kenapa kau ini, hah? Menyeramkan sekali melihatmu jadi pendiam begitu, tahu!" timpalnya sembarangan. Biasanya kalau sudah dikatai Lev tentu akan protes dan berkilah.

"Maaf, Kuroo-san," oke, sama sekali tak ada protes dan kilahan. Bahkan ia hanya berbicara dua kata sepanjang pagi ini. Serius, ada yang aneh dengan Lev. Mungkin sebentar lagi ada hujan panah atau mendadak kulit manggis ada ekstraknya.

(Ehm, sepertinya memang sudah ada, deh).

Kuroo mengangkat sebelah alis, "kenapa kau harus minta maaf?"

Lev menghela napas, mukanya terlihat sangat menderita. Kuroo hampir mau cuci muka saking tidak percayanya, begitu juga anggota lainnya, tatkala anggota tertinggi mereka yang biasanya penuh semangat jagoan _ngeles_ jadi sangat pendiam dan penurut. Ini jelas-jelas keanehan!

"Mungkin Yaku-san jadi begitu gara-gara aku," ia membuka suara, memandangi bayi Yaku yang sedang didudukkan di pangkuan Sugawara. Ia menawarkan supaya manajer kelas satu mereka menggendongnya, ditolak halus oleh yang bersangkutan karena takut jatuh. Namun demikian, Yaku terlihat begitu gembira berada di dekat Sugawara.

Sakitnya tuh, di sini, batin Lev, dalam bayangan anak Nekoma.

Yamamoto menggaruk kepala _mohawk_-nya. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? Membuat ramuan jadi kecil? Semua orang tahu kau terlalu bodoh bahkan untuk memikirkannya," baiklah, itu kejam. Walaupun memang kenyataan, tapi toh hampir semua anak Nekoma menahan kikik karenanya.

Muka Lev yang sudah menekuk jadi tambah menekuk lagi. "Apa jangan-jangan kau meminta hal yang aneh di pohon permohonan waktu itu?" tanya Kenma tiba-tiba, mengingatkan seluruh Nekoma akan pohon permohonan yang dibawa Kuroo beberapa hari yang lalu.

Semua melirik Lev, blasteran Rusia itu ganti melirik Kuroo. "Kenapa kau memandangku seakan ini salahku?" Kuroo protes, muka menyebalkannya tampak lagi.

"Habis, Kuroo-san yang memberiku saran supaya meminta hal yang mustahil didapat," balas Lev dengan kepolosan dan kadar menyebalkan tiada tara. Rambut platina itu digaruknya meski tak gatal, lantas ia mengerucutkan bibir menandakan tanya, mengapa ia yang terbuli padahal bukan dia yang salah sepenuhnya.

Oh, jadi dia melempar kesalahan pada kaptennya, begitu? Dasar junior nista.

Nah, jadinya semua memandangi si kapten, kan.

Kapten kucing berkepala ayam itu menghela napas berat dan kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku memang berkata kau sebaiknya meminta hal yang mustahil," ucapnya sembari melirik Lev, namun tak berani memandangi rekan tim yang lain, takut kena salah. "Lalu, memangnya kau meminta apa?"

Lev tersentak, kali ini ganti dirinya yang tak berani memandangi anggota timnya. Mulutnya berbisik kecil, sangat kecil hingga tak terdengar bahkan oleh telinga Kenma sekalipun."Apa, Lev? Ulang, dong! Tidak kedengaran!" perintah Yamamoto, Lev meneguk ludah.

Kembali, pemuda tinggi itu mengulang. Dan kalimatnya yang baru sukses membuat anggota serba merah itu serentak menjerit, bahkan ada yang menjitak kepala Lev seperti Kuroo dan Yamamoto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bus putih yang membawa serta anak-anak Nekoma akan pergi ke Tokyo sebentar lagi. Kuroo menyalami Daichi yang bermuka manis sambil pasang senyum seribu _watt_. "Selanjutnya kami tak akan kalah," kata si kapten gagak, dengan genggaman seerat-eratnya pada tangan kanan kapten kucing.

"Selanjutnya kami juga tak akan kalah, dan terima kasih banyak sudah menjaga libero kami," sahut Kuroo, balas menggenggam dengan tangan kanan sedangkan di tangan kirinya bertengger bayi Yaku yang mengisap jempol. Biasanya sih, kalau sudah begitu, Sugawara dan Yaku akan kompak mengomentari keduanya menyeramkan. Tapi karena Yaku mengecil, _setter_ kelas tiga Karasuno jadi tak punya kawan. Biasalah, tipe ibu-ibu PKK, ada teman kompak, hilang satu hilang semua.

Genggaman mendominasi tak mau kalah itu terlepas ketika bahu diguncang oleh seseorang. Begitu menoleh, sebuah tiang listrik seketika terekspos di depan mata Kuroo. Sang kapten mendadak loncat.

Begitu disadari, itu Lev. Heran, padahal tinggi keduanya tak jauh beda—setidaknya tak sampai sepuluh senti, kenapa Kuroo harus kaget segala?

"Kau itu mengagetkan saja!" gerutu si rambut ayam, yang lain tertawa diam-diam. "Ada apa?"

Ciut, Lev menunjuk bayi Yaku takut-takut. "Itu... biar aku saja... yang membawa Yaku-san," ia menawarkan diri, seketika terdiam. Kuroo memandanginya intens, berkebalikan dengan mata besar kecokelatan Yaku yang menatapnya imut.

Bergantian, satu waktu kapten kucing dengan rambut ayam itu melihat Lev. Satu waktu ke Yaku. Kemudian beralih ke Lev. Yaku. Lev. Yaku. Lev lagi. Yaku lagi. Lev lagi. Yaku lagi.

"Err... Kuroo-san, aku masih cukup waras untuk menyadari kalau aku tak boleh membanting Yaku-san."

Kuroo menyerahkan Yaku tanpa ba bi bu.

Di pelukan Lev, Yaku menunduk tak banyak bergerak. Padahal saat bersama Sugawara, Daichi—dia sempat dimintai memegang karena dipaksa Suga yang mengeluh pegal hanya di depan Daichi, saat itu mereka jadi benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia—, Shibayama, Inuoka, bahkan Nishinoya, Asahi, Hinata, Kageyama, dan Shimizu, Yaku terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Biasa-biasa saja di sini maksudnya Yaku melompat-lompat heboh dan tertawa-tawa. Pengecualian bagi Kageyama karena Yaku sempat menangis saat mantan raja itu memeganginya dengan tatapan tajam.

Semua makhluk Nekoma di sana mengerucutkan bibir, manyun. Kenapa hanya saat bersama Lev Yaku jadi pendiam dan tenang begitu?

Penasaran, Lev membawa tubuh Yaku menghadap padanya. Wajah sang bayi yang tertunduk membuat jemari kurus Lev tergerak untuk mengangkat dagunya.

Wajah mungil tersebut memerah semerah-merahnya.

Sepolos-polosnya Lev, tentu dia menyadari perlakuan Yaku di depannya ini adalah reaksi paling imut sejagad raya alam semesta, khususnya bagi penganut paham pedo. "Ya-Yaku-san lucu..." ia menggumam tidak sadar, tanpa aba-aba mengecup pipi si bayi yang sedang memerah tak pakai izin.

PSSSSHHHH-

"EEEEHHH?"

Seluruh manusia di sana tak lagi memiliki mata. Segalanya jadi putih.

Tambah merahlah pipi gempal bayi Yaku. Bahkan tubuhnya pun di mata mereka terlihat seperti diselimuti cahaya remang-remang. Tidak seremang pemain basket dari _anime_ sebelah sih, tapi cukuplah untuk membuat mata sesilau lampu Ultraman. Pokoknya, bersinar-sinar _gitu_. Meski tidak bersih bersinar seperti slogan sabun cuci piring.

Err, sepertinya memang bersinar beneran, deh.

Lev yang masih memegang Yaku mendadak kegelian, lantaran sepertinya bayi itu bergerak. Ah, bukan. Tepatnya, tubuhnya yang bergerak.

Merasa aneh, Kuroo yang berinsting hewani—dalam hal ini, kucing—segera meneriaki Lev. "Cepat pakaikan baju di tubuh Yaku!" ia berseru, namun ditanggapi dengan cepat oleh Kenma, yang langsung membuka ransel putihnya. _Sasuga_ insting seorang istri kapten kucing berkepala ayam.

(Tidak, sebenarnya bukan seperti itu. Itu karena seragam dan jaket Yaku disimpan di ransel Kenma, tak ada alasan lain).

Karena terlalu tiba-tiba, Lev yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Yaku saat itu membungkus asal tubuh bayi tersebut dengan seragam miliknya sendiri. Ditambah rasa panik, Lev yang tak terbiasa dengan anak kecil asal meletakkan saja bayi Yaku itu di tanah berbatu.

Dalam sekejap mata, Yaku kembali seperti semula. Dengan tubuh tak terbalut pakaian sempurna.

Muka Lev bagai direbus.

Mata cokelat milik Yaku mengerjap waspada. Instingnya sebagai libero yang selalu harus bertindak cepat membuatnya sadar keadaan—

"**AAAAAAAAAAA!"**

—dengan kekuatan penuh, dia menendang pantat Haiba Lev, selaku orang yang paling dekat posisinya dengan Yaku, entah kenapa. Insting, mungkin.

Lev mengaduh sedikit, menyadari betapa sakitnya tendangan Yaku, meskipun dia sedang tak pakai sepatu. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Yaku beteriak bagaikan seorang gadis yang baru saja diperkosa, padahal Lev tidak salah sepenuhnya.

Err, dia salah, sih. Tapi dalang semuanya kan, saran dari Kuroo!

Lev bersembunyi di balik punggung Sugawara, merasa bahwa Mama Karasuno itu dapat menyelamatkannya. Yaku mendekati Lev—dan Suga—dengan jaket Nekoma yang dinaikkan sampai dada, mirip ibu-ibu yang marah-marah karena sudah diintip waktu mandi di sungai.

"Kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu padaku kan, Lev?! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku jadi telanjang begini di depanmu dan semua orang!" muka Yaku semerah apel, namun berbeda dengan versi mininya, wajah merahnya versi dewasa terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan, meski sama-sama imut di mata Lev.

Lev membungkuk di belakang Sugawara, yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain menonton. Dia memang seorang mama, tapi ini masalah keluarga orang lain, ia merasa tak berhak untuk ikut campur dan hanya membantu dengan memberikan Lev tempat bersembunyi yang layak dari amukan Yaku.

Si mungil dari Nekoma makin mencak-mencak, bahkan berusaha menggeser Sugawara dari Lev. "Minggir, Suga-kun! Aku ada urusan dengan si bodoh ini!" amuknya, susah payah memisahkan tubuh Lev yang tak mau pisah dari punggung Mama Gagak, sekaligus menjaga agar jaket Nekomanya tidak melorot dan memperlihatkan seluruh kepolosan dari tubuh mungilnya.

Ambil jalan lain, Lev kabur. Tentu saja dengan kecepatan penuh dan kemarahan _full booked_ Yaku mengejarnya tanpa ampun. _Plus_ dengan bonus melemparinya dengan botol air minum, batu kerikil, dan berbagai macam benda terjangkau tangan lainnya.

"Ampun, Yaku-san!" beruntung karena kaki Lev luar biasa panjang, langkah yang ia ciptakan untuk berlari dari kejaran Yaku jadi lebih lebar. "Aku, kan cuma berharap Yaku-san jadi tambah manis sampai aku bisa mencium pipi Yaku-san tanpa kena tendang. Satu hariii saja!"

Yaku semakin murka. Meski muka merahnya benar-benar imut. "MATI KAU!"

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib Lev setelah itu. Doakan saja dia masih bisa bermain dan kembali dengan anggota tubuh yang masih utuh.

* * *

END.

* * *

A/N:

OTP saya di Nekoma bukan KurooKenma, tapi LevYaku. Saya jatuh cinta pada interaksi duo senior junior yang bagaikan mama-anak-kekasih-gagal itu. Anak Nekoma yg dateng 3, yg disapa cuma Yaku seorang. Anak Nekoma yg ngetawain tinggi badan Yaku ada 3, yg ditendang hanya Lev seorang. MANIS KAAAN? #bukanitumasonamanya

Btw kalau ga salah tanggal 8 kemaren Yaku-san ultah ya? ciee deketan sama adek saya ultahnya iih-#apa

Happy birthday, Yaku-san!

Mind to review?


End file.
